Balance
by cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: Satoshi has problems with Balancing Chemical Equations. Can Shinji help and save him? First Yaoi fic in honor of Comashipping Day. Read and Review! Constructive Criticisms accepted!


HAII EVERYONE!

It's been a while since I wrote fics… actually I have ASOUE (A Series of Unfortunate Events), Vocaloid and K-On fics to be written too! But since today is Comashipping day, I decided to write this first! I was converted form Ikari to Coma, since I saw Satoshi and Shinji have better attraction. (squeals) Wow, I'm volatile. xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Will be told in Satoshi's POV. I'll be using Japanese names for this, so for the other people there, Ash is Satoshi and Paul is Shinji.

**WARNING: OOCNESS**

I don't own Pokemon. I only own the story, Namui-sensei, the school and most of the students that are OCs, and Shinji's cousin. References from my obsessions are in the story, they are also not mine.

Balance

I looked at the awful gray sky. The raindrops wetted the windows and the class's atmosphere was tedious. What made it more boring was the sound of our teacher, Namui-sensei, and the lesson she was discussing.

"It is a mortal sin to add a coefficient in between a chemical formula," She said. Everyone was getting sleepy, even my seatmate, Kasumi, was almost asleep. The person at my back, however, was trying her best to recite, but, like most of the students at class, was not even raising a finger. She scratched her short hazel hair and drummed her fingers on the desk. She is the class president, running for honors, and she glared at me. That girl was probably saying, "I'm not sleepy!"

"Satoshi," Namui-sensei said, "Balance the equation."

"I'm sorry miss," I said, "I'm not quite getting it."

She sighed deeply. "Class, I'm afraid you're not listening. Pop quiz."

That alarmed the whole class. They all gasped. Some grumbled while most just sighed out loud. Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats and grabbed their bags.

Shinji suddenly went near Namui-sensei. "I can tutor him, sensei."

Namui-sensei smiled faintly and nodded. "Satoshi, Shinji now is your tutor. You can start the tutorials later after class."

"Sensei, it is after class." Shinji said.

"Very well then," She replied. "I expect better results later, Satoshi."

"Yes, sensei," I said.

We walked out the door, Shinji and I. Ever since I met Shinji, I felt some kind of attraction to him. He held my shoulder and smirked. "You can go home to my house today," He said, "my brother won't mind."

"I'll just ask my mom," I said. I blushed a little and got my yellow clamshell phone. "Hello?" I said. "Hey mom, can I go to Shinji's? Yes, mom. Yes, mom. Okay, mom. I got it with the underwear thing, okay? Yes, mom. Bye."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Okay."

The walk home was uncomfortable for me. He reached for his iTouch and shared earphones with me. We shared a cookie. We talked about Chemistry, guitars, books, music, banana ice cream, and arson. He stroked my hair. We played Plants Vs Zombies. He sang No Other by Super Junior. He bought me ice cream. He read the rhyming dictionary. He insulted me by talking about height. He tied my shoe. WE SHARED AN UMBRELLA.

"We're here," He said. Shinji rang the doorbell. Reiji answered it, and he smiled.

"Hi, Satoshi!" He greeted. "Oh yeah, Shinji, Shinobu's here."

"That Otaku teen who likes using my laptop?" Shinji cried.

"Yeah," Reiji replied.

Shinji stormed in his house, grabbing me by the hand. "SHINOBU!"

He dragged me along his living room, the staircase, then to his room. We saw a girl, about a year younger than us, with short layered purple hair tied up in pigtails, on Shinji's bed, with a laptop.

"You must be Satoshi," She said, her blue eyes holding my gaze. "Oh Shinji, I used your laptop to edit my Kagamine Len song."

Shinji sighed. "I should have gotten Luka instead."

"Your boyfriend—I mean, classmate?" She stared at me and smiled knowingly.

"No, I'm going to tutor him." Shinji replied.

"Tutor him on what?"

I felt my nose bleed a little. I can feel it that his cousin is a Yaoist.

"We better get going!" I said, and pushed him to the study room. I kind of knew his house well, he invited me and my friends there often.

Finally, we sat on the chair and started the session. I rocked the chair and fell down abruptly. "Aaahh!"

Shinji caught me on the nick of time. "Seriously, we better get started. You won't be able to go home before dinner if you lollygag."

A few basic stuff was taught to me first, then we had examples. Heck, I was doing pretty well. I guess Shinji's an excellent tutor. Or maybe my attention's not diverting to the environment, which I examined before. He's been reading Slippery Slope of A Series of Unfortunate Events, a bookmark placed between the book. They have the complete set; including all the extra books. There was a variety of graphic novels, which Shinji said belonged to Shinobu. Rows and rows of books on Pokemon breeding was there, clearly belonging to Reiji, and an assortment of research books, atlases, poetry, classics and all other novels I don't know. I never knew Shinji's family were such voracious readers.

"And that concludes the lesson." Shinji said. "Good job, Satoshi. I guess you aren't that pathetic after all."

"Thanks," I replied. My face turned pink. "I better get going."

We both stood up, and I grabbed my bag. He opened the door for me. But suddenly, we fell to the floor, my on top of him.

"Satoshi?" Shinji became red—strawberry red.

He started to lick his lips and closed the gap between us. "I waited…" He breathed. "Finally, I have you…"

I stroked his soft hair and touched his porcelain face. He was perfect. "I love you," I moaned.

We indulged in that passionate kiss for a few minutes. I'm sure mom can wait.

WELL THAT WAS IT! HOW ABOUT THAT!

I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first Yaoi fic, by the way. And I love Shinobu! Go yaoi! xDDDDDDDDDD

Leave a review! Constructive criticisms are welcome!


End file.
